


RVB 10 Song Fic Challenge

by Maciboh Rucka (WorshipedWaterRock)



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: I think I got everyone - Freeform, I wish he got more to do, Jeeze grif features in alot of these, M/M, hes my favorite, these would be better but the time restraints man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 15:50:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6334945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WorshipedWaterRock/pseuds/Maciboh%20Rucka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1. Pick a character, fandom, pairing, friendship, whatever.<br/>2. Put your music program on shuffle/random and start playing songs.<br/>3. For each song, write something inspired by the song related to the the you chose earlier. You only have the song length. No pre-planning and no writing after the song is over. No skipping songs either.<br/>4. Do 10 songs and post. Make sure to include the song name/artist</p>
            </blockquote>





	RVB 10 Song Fic Challenge

**Author's Note:**

> Yo! So... yeah. Here you go. Just some random lil old stories that almost none of you will read after sitting here and reading my rambles.
> 
> This was hard. I don't like time restraints. As some of you may know.
> 
> Yup. Anyways. G'luck.
> 
> I OWN NOTHING
> 
> Peace, bishes.

Austin- Blake Shelton

 

Grif looked upwards at the sky, the swaying of the palm trees above him lulling him closer to sleep. 

The small bits of music floating up to the hill he was laying on filtered through his ears, reminding him of times long past. Of those he’d loved and left, of the war that had occupied his life for ages.

Sighing, he tugged his phone out of his pocket once more, dialing and leaving his number.

It took hours, but it finally rang once more. A soft smile curled his lips. “Simmons.”

 

 

Cop Car- Keith Urban

 

Grif’s hands curled around the cuffs digging into his wrists. He flashed a soft grin at the officer standing at the door as the boy beside him softly asked for a light.

Both let out a laugh as the door slammed shut. Grif turned to look at Simmons. “You’re fucking crazy.”

Simmons grinned. “You wouldn’t have me any other way.”

They both leaned towards the other, lips touching softly before a loud bag was heard on the roof, the officers glaring at them through the window. Rebelliously, Simmons shot a glance at the man before closing the distance.

Grif pulled back when he was done, grinning. “No, I really wouldn’t.”

 

 

 

Dead Man’s Party- Oingo Boingo

 

Church sighed as he left his robotic body, letting it fall to the ground in front of the club. 

He strode over it confidently, waved inside by the ghostly bouncer, making his way to the back room, lighting a cigarette.

He waited, foot tapping to the loud beat coming from outside the room, barely jumping when the door opened.

He eyed the newcomer with a vicious grin. “Welcome to Possession Industries. I understand that you’re having issues connecting with your Earthly host. How would you like help today?”

Hey, maybe giving his services to other ghosts was a tad weird, but theres not alot to do when you’re alone in a ghostly world.

 

 

Freak the Freak Out- Victorious Cast

Simmons grinned as he took the mic, flashing a predatory smile to his team that didn’t register with their drunken minds. 

He saw Tucker’s helmet, which was in the corner, start recording with a short command from Church, the only sober entity in the base.

He waited patiently as Grif chose a song, instantly recognizing the fast beat of one of what was probably the most dirty song he’d ever memorized. 

Tapping his foot along, he began to sing.

 

 

Everytime We Touch- Cascade

Wash’s heart began to speed when he heard the soft whisper. Hands ghosted down his sides, his traitorous body reacting to the touch. To the man touching him, the one he couldn’t see, but he knew who it was, and he was angry, because this man had betrayed him but he was still here, longing for what he’d lost, what he’d barely even had to begin with.

He turned, sighting the green and black armor of the mercenary that had lied to him, to his friends, that had planned the slaughter of an entire planet full of people.

Of the man that he’d hated. Then loved, loved voraciously, whose touch he craved. 

Of the man he now hated once more.

 

 

Wannabe- Spice Girls

“What do you want from me, Tucker?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, Wash.” Tucker turned, focusing back on the radio that he’d been ordered to fix.

“Dammit, just tell me. Why won’t you just give in to what you want!?”

Tucker shrugged. “I still don’t fully trust you.” He whirled back, staring Wash straight in the eye. “You’re fucking hot but I still don’t trust you. The fact that I want you so bad scares me.”

Wash, shocked, took a step back from Tucker’s out burts. “I don’t expect you to forget my past, but… Just trust me. Please?”

 

 

Blown Away- Carrie Underwood

Aaron flinched as he heard the thunder. He stared down at his father’s body, passed out just below him.

Yes. This worked out far better than his previous plan.

He left him there, grabbing a dufflebag and stuffing it full of the weapons his father had gathered illegally. He slung it over his shoulder, keeping one grenade in his hand. Using a stick, he scratched a message into the ground in front of his home. 

The price has been paid.

Yes, it had been.

He’d chucked the grenade through the open window of his home, running before it could go off.

Hours later, he hung off the side of a train, clinging to his new I.D. 

His new life.

And thus, he thought, is born Richard Simmons.

 

 

Bohemian Rhapsody- Vocal Six 

Grif’s eyes blinked open as he stared at the bright lights above him. His ears were still ringing, small explosions sounding in his ears.

He turned his head to the side, catching sight of Simmons and Sarge, sleeping in chairs by his bedside. His voice cracked when he spoke. “Wh- What’s going on?” His throat was rough. It hurt.”

Simmons looked up instantly. “God, Grif! You’re okay!” The maroon soldier enveloped his friend in a hug. “We thought you were dead!”

Grif let out a painful chuckle. “Of course I wouldn’t die. I don’t want to die.”

Panic overtook him as the scene faded, the explosions returning. And then stopping. 

He looked around, seeing Felix and the other merc standing above him, bright lights behind them. 

He could almost hear a vicious grin in their voices when they spoke, Felix first. “Hello, Dexter. We’re very pleased to inform you that you’re now our prisoner. Our only prisoner.”

He tossed Simmons’ helmet to Grif, grinning. Locus leaned back. “Let’s talk.”

 

You’ll Think of Me- Keith Urban

Grif groaned as he turned over in his cot, trying to stop himself from thinking.

He heard the soft ticking of the clock on the wall, and his fingers trained patterns on his moon lit sheets.

Despite his efforts, his mind drifted. Drifted to flashes of flesh and hot breath, sweet kisses and quiet laughter.

With a groan, he stood from his mattress, pulling his armor back on and going out to the Warthog. 

He drove off, parking near a large tree and climbing out, nestling between the roots.

His mind had already started drifting when he felt the hand on his shoulder. Drifting to thoughts of blue.

When he looked up, they were no longer thoughts.

 

 

Hot Blooded- Foreigner

Tucker looked up at the man above him, who was slowly twisting his dark hips to the beat of the song. The man’s long, dark hair was pulled back, and his sort of-chubby-but-not-really body sank closer to Tucker’s lap.

Tucker let out a soft groan, placing a hand on the other man’s hips.

Grif grinned, putting a finger on his lover’s lips. “Shh. We don’t want to get caught. And no touching.”

Tucker glared, pulling the man fully onto his lap and smirking when he ground his hips upwards, earning himself a soft groan. “Screw getting caught.” He murmured as he closed the distance between their lips.


End file.
